Asaki: The Naruto Story
by Asaki Naruto's girlfriend
Summary: Two girls are murdered before their killer turns the gun on himself. Their spirits travel to the Naruto World, where they meet each other once more. Memories are lost, trials are faced, and love is found. What happens next? WELL, YA GOTTA READ TO FIND OUT


**Hi everyone. I'm recovered from my surgery, physical therapy and all!! Yay for me. Actually. My birthday is today and my friend is typing this for me because I type impossibly slow so therefore it would NEVER get done. I'm a slave-driver, ha-ha. No, she doesn't mind, really. You all can kill Bottlecaps for not updating her fanfiction AFTER she finishes typing mine. -**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though, 'cause then he would be mine!!!**

* * *

**Characters: ( Because this is going to contain OCs)**

**Main OC 1: Asaki ////////( you don't know my last name until later)**

**eyes: light purple**

**hair: silver in pigtails. Imagine Naruto's sexy-no-jutsu hair, but a little shorter.**

**outfit: plain orange t-shirt, baggy jeans with holes in the knee, and worn-out tennis shoes. There's an arm-band that goes around her upper left arm.**

**Personality: Very talkative and hyperactive, kind-hearted, but also has serious moments.**

**School level: 4****th**** grader.**

* * *

**Main OC 2: Saki ////////( you don't know my last name either. It'll spoil the story )**

**eyes: pink**

**hair: straight and brown, usually left down ( no rhyme intended )**

**outfit: green t-shirt with a small panda on the front, jeans, and tennis. She wears a lot of dark green rubber bracelets on each arm. She hardly ever takes them off.**

**Personality: She's hyper and talkative around Asaki only. Otherwise, she hardly speaks at all and is quiet.**

**School level: 4****th**** grader**

**Age: 11 **

**AND...We're done introducing all the OCS that are going to be in this fanfiction. SO now its time for all this other info. **

**Naruto's last name in this will be Uzumaki, at least until he learns about his father being the Yondaime Hokage. Then it will switch to Kazama.**

**Okay...Now for some random talking before the show. If you're still reading this, then good for you!! We're almost to the story now. Yay!! Keep reading ( or my friend and I will be upset )**

**Asaki: Hi, everyone. I'm Asaki...and...well, if I tell you my last name it would ruin episode two or three or four...So yeah. Anyways... I am the number-one, hyperactive, knuckle-headed kunoichi of Konoha. I'm 14 years old and I'm currently a chunin. I also have a boyfriend, who, you guessed it, is the number-one, hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja: Naruto Kazama. Not only is he my boyfriend, but he's also my comrade. I have another comrade too, and her name is Shizuka. You'll all learn her last name later on. She has 2 little baby brothers; twins who are three years old. And---"**

**Shizuka: Who in the hell are you talking to, Asaki?"**

**Asaki: These people. ( points to you readers )**

**Naruto: Hey guys!! What are you doing?"**

**Shizuka: Asaki is talking to herself again.**

**Asaki: I do NOT talk to myself. I'm talking to these people right her!! ( points to readers again)**

**Naruto: Hi everyone!! ( puts an arm around Asaki's shoulder )**

**Shizuka: Who are you guys talking to?!?!"**

**Naruto: How can you NOT see them, Shizuka. There's tons of them, all reading this **

**( hopefully). **

**Asaki: Yeah?!"**

**Shizuka: Man, you two were made for each other! I swear you guys are going to be sent to the looney bin if you don't stop talking to yourselves right now. ( crosses arms and turns the other way ) **

**Asaki and Naruto: We are not talking to ourselves!"**

**Asaki: Okay, everyone. Now I'm going to tell you my story of how I got here in the Naruto World. So, let's get things started.**

* * *

**Intro: ( In Asaki's POV. It's always gonna be in my point of view so there!!! I'm just selfish like that!! )**

**It was early, I could tell. The sun wasn't even peeping through the blinds that covered my window. I had been awake already for some time, but I still didn't know what time it was. **

**I burrowed down into the covers and tried to make myself fall back asleep. The ticking clock on the wall across my room only heightened my awareness of the time passing. Sighing, I pushed my blankets out of the way and sat up carefully. I didn't want the bed to squeak so I let my weight slide until my feet were touching the floor.**

"**Yikes, that's cold!!" I hissed, drawing my feet up again. **_**'Oh well. Today's Thursday so that means school. I have to get up and make a lunch before my dad wakes up.' **_**I thought.**

**I forced my feet back to the floor and stood up slowly. The bed didn't squeak. **_**'Awesome!' **_**I thought with a random burst of happiness. **_**'I'm just like a ninja, Ha-ha-ha. Pretty soon I'll be able to sneak up on Saki. Grrr. Somehow I just can't scare her.'**_

"**She's creepy like that." I said, thinking of the many times I had tried ( and failed ) to sneak up on my best friend at school. "I bet its those darn headphones. She's always listening to music." **

**I couldn't help but squeak as the freezing wooden floorboards made contact with my feet again and again as I crossed over to my dresser. It didn't take long for me to pick out an outfit; there was only one set of clothes left in my drawer.**

'_**I need to do the laundry when I get home from school today, otherwise I won't have anything left to wear. Its not like Dad ever does any of the laundry...Its not like he does anything except drink, swear, and hit me when he feels like it.'**_

**I shook my head before the pattern of thinking could sink in. I didn't want to be sad today, and certainly not this early in the morning. A low growl filled the room. I flinched away from the door, but when I heard the noise again, I knew what it was and I laughed. My stomach grumbled. **

"**Feed me!" it said, grumbling again.**

"**I get it!! I get it!!" I whispered hastily.**

**I pulled on my last pair of worn-torn jeans and a long-sleeve orange shirt. I zipped up a light gray sweatshirt over my shirt to complete the ensemble. Now all I needed were my sneakers.**

"**Speaking of which...where are they?" I asked myself.**

**They weren't under the bed, although an empty peanut-butter jar was. Nor were they in my closet, beside my dresser, or hidden under the stack of clothes that needed to be washed.**

'_**Where did I leave them?' **_**I thought as my stomach complained once more.**

"**Right...Food it is then."**

**I slipped on my socks and, taking a deep breath, slowly opened the door to my room. I pushed it just enough so I could poke my head out. The sound of loud snoring echoed through the house. **_**'Good.' **_**I nodded to myself. **_**'My dad is still sleeping. Probably knocked out again. Wonder what time he'll get up today. Maybe never. God, wouldn't that be a miracle.'**_

**It wasn't that I hated the man who called himself my father. He'd never been a father to me. He's always doing one of the three: drinking, hung over and miserable, or drunk and drinking still. I hated that. I hated the life I had. What I wouldn't give to go live with my best friend in the world. But, as I've already learned, the world is far from fair.**

**I tip-toed to the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief. No slurred yelling yet. My day was already turning out to be pretty good.**

**I slathered a thick layer of peanut butter onto two slices of bread and jammed it into a sandwich bag. Ignoring the enormous pile of dirty dishes, another chore I had to do when I got home, I scanned the counter-tops in search of something edible. My eyes came across a sorry-looking apple beside the microwave.**

"**It'll have to do." I said under my breath.**

**I washed the apple quickly before placing it into my bag with the sandwich. Then I noticed that everything in the house was quite . '**_** I-Is he awake?'**_** I thought to myself. **

**Panic set my nerves on fire. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as the sound of heavy, unsteady footsteps collided with my ears. My heart thundered inside my chest. I took a shaky breath and jammed my home-made lunch into my back-pack. I dashed across the room on my toes and shut the door quietly behind me. **_**'Phew...That was close.' **_**I gave a mental sigh of relief.**

**I straightened up and looked at the road ahead . A familiar figure was waving frantically as she crossed the empty street to meet me. My best friend hopped impatiently from one foot to the other as I neared her.**

"**Hey, Saki. What's up with you?"**

"**Not a thing." she said, giving me a wide grin.**

"**Uh-oh...What did you get yourself into now? What did you do? I know that look on your face, so don't try to hide anything. Spill it!!"**

**Saki's smile grew even wider, if that was possible. "Asaki..." she whined. " Why do you always think I get myself into trouble? Trouble finds me. Not the other way around."**

"**You're full of it." I said.**

**Saki rolled her light pink eyes and laughed. ( Another reason we're best friends. I have light purple eyes and she's got pink. We are the only two fourth-graders in our school that have these color eyes. )**

"**Well..." she trailed off, eyes shining mirthfully. "If I must..."**

**I noticed then that she still had one hand behind her back. "What's in your left hand? Are you okay?" I asked as a strange look crossed her face.**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASAKI!!" my friend yelled while pulling a cupcake out from behind her back.**

**I was so surprised. I had completely forgotten about my birthday. Keep in mind that my date of birth is just another day for my dad to drown himself in alcohol. Its not exactly something that's celebrated in my house. Still, one doesn't turn ten every day.**

**I bit into the cupcake and couldn't suppress a squeal of delight. The cupcake was chocolate with chocolate frosting; my absolute favorite in the whole world! An unlit candle stood in the center.**

**Saki pulled out a lighter from her pocket and flicked it on. She held the tiny flame over the candle until the wax began to melt under the heat. **

"**There. Now you can make a wish." my friend smiled happily. **

**I was so happy that I wanted to cry. "Thanks so much, Saki."**

"**No problem. I got you a present too, but you'll have to wait until later. I couldn't bring it with me. We'd better get to school or we're going to be late."**

**I nodded and we both crossed the street after checking carefully for cars in either direction. A sudden chill made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end and I glanced back in the direction of my house. My step-father's face was watching me from the window, but it disappeared behind the curtains quickly, and I began to doubt wether or not I had really seen him.**

**My friend turned to look too. She watched me, pink eyes shining apprehensively. "...What is it...?" she asked softly.**

"**Nothing." I said. "It was just me."**

**I didn't want to think about my step-father. Self-consciously I rubbed the black band high on my left shoulder. Saki's pale eyes watched me with interest.**

"**What's that for?" she said as we turned to another block.**

**I sighed. Saki is my best and only friend and its in her nature to ask questions about anything and everything. She's also the only one who knows about my father's temper. I know she hasn't told her parents because she would never break her promise to me. I feel a little guilty about making her swear on her life to keep silent, but then again, she doesn't really know what my dad is capable of. **

**Saki is a pretty weird person. You wouldn't think she's ever quiet or shy judging by the way she acts around me, but she is. In fact, I'm the only one she talks to at school. She doesn't usually answer the teacher's questions no matter how many times they ask. The doctors say she's got some weird thing going on with her, but I don't care because she talks to me.**

**She has short brown hair that always lies perfectly straight and her bangs have a little split in the middle just over her forehead. It annoys me when I ask her how she gets her hair like that and she says its natural. My hair is a little wavy, but I put it in pigtails so that it doesn't get in my eyes.**

"**Well...?" she asks again.**

**I realized I hadn't answered her question yet and let out another sigh. **_**'Today's only Monday. It's the beginning of the week. I don't want to spoil it already. My dad has ruined my life at home, but I absolutely refuse to let him bring me down at school.'**_

"**Earth to Asaki. This is your best friend reporting from Uranus. Where the heck are you?!"**

**I smile a little at my friend's antics. She can be so funny at times, but only around me. When I'm not around, which isn't very often because we have the same teacher except for S.F.A. ( Success For All Reading, which if none of you know, is an American school program. Basically, it's a half-hour reading class ).**

"**Would you answer me already? I'm getting tired of being ignored." **

"**Well, to make a long story short," I paused, lowering my voice to whisper though I'm not quite sure why. " My bastard of a step-dad clipped me in the shoulder with a bullet when he got drunk early yesterday."**

**Saki nodded, grimacing a little as I continued to talk. "Then he cut me with a piece of glass because of something or other. He was drunk then too."**

"**Oh my god."she gasped, searching my face and arms for signs of bruises. "Are you alright?"**

**She stood in front of me, silently pleading for a positive answer. I bit my lip and looked down at the panda on her green shirt.**

"**Of course I'm alright!" I said almost angrily. " I went to the hospital and everything. They stitched me up, but I've got permanent scars so I put this sweatband on. No problems at all. The doctors did say to move it slowly so my arm can get better faster!" I stated.**

**I noticed that she flinched slightly at my tone. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said brightly, hoping to cheer her up.**

**A sigh of relief left Saki's mouth as we continued our walk to school. We were only two blocks away when a familiar pressure began building behind my eyes. I staggered and dropped to my knees. Saki was by my side in an instant.**

"**Asaki, are you okay?! What's wrong?"**

**The pounding in my skull left as suddenly as it had come, leaving behind only trace amounts of pain. I opened my eyes again and then Saki told me.**

"**It's your eyes again..." she whispered. "They've turned red with the little commas in them." **

**I was familiar with this by now; my eyes had turned red on more than one occasion so it was nothing new. I knew that they would fade back to my usual purple within a few minutes. Sure enough, Saki's voice confirmed it after several minutes had passed.**

"**Well...At least they were red. Its all gone now." **

**She pulled me to my feet and glanced at her wrist-watch. **

"**Oh no!!" she cried. "We're going to be late!!"**

**We took off running down the street, hoping to make it to school on time. My sneakers pounded against the concrete in rhythm with my heartbeat. Saki led the way and I kept up with her until we reached the school-yard.**

**Other students were still milling around outside, a sign that the bell hadn't rung yet. **_**'We made it on time. We've still got about six minutes to the bell.'**_

**Saki had grown increasingly wary as we made our way to our usual spot by the ancient trees near the bordering fence-line. She glanced around nervously, searching for anyone who might have strayed too close to her "comfort zone." I saw the tension leave her body through a sigh though she still hid herself behind the tree. It wasn't hard to; the trees here are so wide that I can't even wrap my arms half-way around them.**

**As usual, nobody came near us. **_**'A pink-eyed freak and a purple-eyed freak...That's what everyone thinks we are. They're so stupid. Why can't they just accept our differences instead of isolating us?'**_

**A high-pitched bleep sounded across the court yard, signaling that class began in five minutes. Elementary kids crowded around the door and I grabbed Saki's hand to pull her.**

"**Come on. Let's go." I said, but she glared stubbornly at me.**

**I saw her cast a fearful glance to the other students and sighed.**

"**You're going to have to get over your fear sooner or later. It doesn't matter if the teacher gives us an exception because of you. Its annoying having all our class-mates staring at us when we come in late together."**

"**I-I d-d-don't care." she said.**

**And that was the end of that. She refused to move until only a few straggling students made there way inside.**

"**I don't know why you do this every day. It's the same thing over and over." she whispered as we walked through the deserted hallways.**

**The tardy bell rang and I sighed. We were both late for class again.**

"**Because, like I said, you need to get over your fear." I said. " And besides, I hate people staring at me just as much as you do."**

**Saki gave me a piercing look but didn't say anything. **_**'Why is this so familiar? Oh yeah. Because its happened every day since the school year began.' **_**I thought as we came to the stairs. Our classroom is right up the stairs on the left side of the hallway. Across from our room are two enormous windows. They're tinted against the sunlight, but in the morning its pretty dark in the hallways.**

**I pressed my face against the window and looked****out at the cloudy grey sky. I wondered what my life would be like if my mom weren't dead, if I hadn't met Saki, if my step-dad was sober instead of drinking himself into oblivion, if he didn't hit me whenever he felt like it. It was hard. Too hard. A lump formed in my throat, but I swallowed it painfully.**

'_**No use in dreaming of things that will never happen. Its just a letdown. I'm used to it by now, but maybe when I'm older, things will...be different.'**_

"**L-lets go inside." she whispered, regarding the door fearfully.**

"**Alright. Come on." I said.**

**I opened the door, but when she didn't follow me, I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her inside.**

"**Get over it." I hissed, but I didn't mean it.**

"**Yeah." she whispered furtively back.**

**Our teacher, Mr. Mizuki, didn't even glance back from writing on the chalkboard as we found our seats by the back window. **_**'I guess he's used to us coming in late every day now.'**_

**Saki squirmed closer to the window and took out some paper and a pencil. Then she looked up at him expectantly.**

'_**She's actually going to do work today?' **_**I thought while watching her.**

**I sweat-dropped as she promptly began to doodle. A crude drawing of our teacher appeared on the page, wearing a strange set of star-shaped glasses and a belly button ring.**

'_**He-he...Right. What was I thinking? She'd never even dream about taking notes. No wonder she's almost failing.'**_

**I faced the window and rested my chin on my hands.**

'_**I wonder...who my parents really are. I mean, I know I live with my step-dad, but he's all I've known...But for some reason, when I think of my real father, I see this man with silver hair...Could it really be him, or is it just my imagination filling in the blanks.'**_

"**Psst!! Pstt! Asaki, look!! Mr. Mizuki is wearing a pretty bow."**

**Her voice sounded like it was coming from a great distance. I could barely make out her words. She seemed to have sensed something, or perhaps it was the faraway look in my eyes, because she returned to her drawing quietly.**

'_**If only...If only I knew where you were now...I know...Maybe its foolish to get my hopes up, but maybe some day you'll realize that you left behind a girl that really needs you. I know...I know its silly, but if you remembered me at all, if you really loved me, maybe you'll come back and take me away from my asshole of a step-dad. He hits me, you know? When he gets mad.'**_

"**Asaki...What's wrong?"**

**I felt something burning hotly behind my eyes. For a second I thought that they were going to turn red, but then I recognized it: tears. I didn't want to cry so I bit my lip and turned to completely face the window.**

"**Its nothing." I whispered hastily, not wanting her to see me crying.**

**That's another thing about Saki. She cares. A lot. Too much if you ask me, but it wouldn't be her if she didn't. She's just weird like that. And so am I. I guess that's why we're best friends. Well...It doesn't really help that the majority of the kids in our grade just pretend we don't exist because we're freaks and the older ones ignore us. Purple eyes and pink eyes. Well, who cares? We don't need them because we've got each other.**

"**Is there something you would like to share with the class, Saki?"**

**My friend eeped and turned scarlet, flinching under his gaze. Her eyes flickered my way briefly. "Help me." they seemed to say.**

"**No." I said calmly. "No, she doesn't. And neither do I."**

**The teacher nodded before turning back to the board. He started a lecture about some passage in a book that we were supposed to be reading.**

**Saki mouthed a thanks, grinned faintly, and went back to her doodle; she was now sketching the outlines of a Mizuki in a ballerina suit. I rolled my eyes at her antics.**

"**You're never going to pass this way."**

"**Class is boring." she replied simply, as if that explained everything.**

"**You're hopeless, you know that?"**

"**I know."**

**I went back to staring out the window. Rain started falling. It was a light drizzle at first, almost like a fine mist, but then it grew heavier until the window was splattered with fat droplets of water. It poured from the sky like the clouds were crying.**

"**Great." I muttered under my breath. "I'm going to be soaked when I get home, and I've got to get dinner started before I can change."**

"**Asaki? Are you paying attention to any of this." Mr. Mizuki's deep voice cut through the soft chattering of students. The room grew silent and I felt everybody's eyes staring at me.**

"**W-What?! Um...Yeah. Yeah, of course I am."**

**Mr. Mizuki raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. Then, please repeat what I've said, so that your friend, Saki, might actually get something this time."**

**Saki barely raised her head at the sound of her name. Instead, she bent down further, trying to hide from everyone's gaze.**

"**Um..." I wracked my brain.**

'_**Dang it! I'm usually good when it comes to stuff like this. I know it. I do, but...grr. I remember what he was talking about. Why can't I think of it. I usually don't even need to pay attention in order to recall what he says.'**_

"**I'm waiting...Or perhaps your little friend would like to tell us? Saki?"**

**My friend scrambled under the desk, earning laughter from the students. Anger flared through me, hot and bright, bringing my blood to a boil.**

'_**Does he actually like picking on her? I'll show him.' **_**I thought, but I couldn't think of what else to say.**

"**Sorry, sir. I can't remember."**

"**Well, pay attention. Saki, sit back in your chair. All of you listen. The Final Exam is tomorrow, and you all need to pass if you want to graduate to the fifth grade. Tutorials will be held after school for those who want extra help. Snacks will be provided free of charge. You've got fifteen minutes to the bell. Use them wisely. There will be no homework today. That is all."**

'_**Yikes!! I forgot the final exam was tomorrow. I need to get some studying in if I want to pass. Saki too, but I don't think she studies at all. I have to call my step-dad and see if I can stay after.'**_

**All the other kids started chattering away as several paper airplanes made their way around the room. I glanced sideways. Saki was working on yet another doodle, this one a picture of some random person with bushy eyebrows.**

'_**I don't even WANT to know where she gets her ideas from...'**_

**I held my right hand up in the air. "Mr. Mizuki. Can I go to the office to use their phone? I need to call my step-dad to see if I can stay for the tutorials."**

"**M-Me t-to." Saki said so softly that I could barely hear it.**

**Mr. Mizuki rolled his eyes. "Must you two go everywhere together? Very well then. Both of you go and share a hall pass."**

**I shoved my chair back, but my shoelace had come undone and it was stuck under one of the legs. I didn't notice until I tried to stand up, but by then it was too late; my other foot was already in the air.**

**Pain sparked up my left arm as it collided with the floor. A scream tore itself from my throat and I could see the blurry forms of other students gathering around me through my tears. Mr. Mizuki knelt by my side and helped me sit up.**

"**What's wrong, Asaki?"**

**Through gritted teeth, I managed to speak. A burning pit of anger welled inside me. Somehow, the knowledge that even now, away from home, my stepfather was still able to hurt me ignited a fuse.**

"**My stepfather...That's what's wrong...He...Did this to me." I hissed while pulling down my arm band impulsively.**

**A knotted purple-blue scar covered the area almost entirely. I tasted salt in my mouth and knew that I was crying. **_**'At least they'll take me away from him now. He can't hurt me if he's in jail and I'm not allowed to live with him.' **_**I thought hopefully.**

**My hope died as easily as it had been born when my teacher spoke again. **

"**Nonsense, Asaki. It is not right for you to make such silly accusations. You're father is a very hard-working man and he has donated most generously to this school over the years. Sakura Academy has much to be grateful for."**

**I could hardly believe what he was saying. "Wha...But...But its true!!" I cried desperately.**

**Laughter echoed around me as cold defeat settled in my stomach like a stone. They didn't believe me...They thought I was lying. Why would anybody lie about something like abuse. It doesn't make any sense.**

**I felt hot and cold and sick. Biting my lip against the slowly-fading pain, I stood up and yanked my arm away from the teacher. I replaced the band and tried to smile, but it came out shaky and uncertain.**

"**But its true." Saki said loudly.**

**All of the other students stared. She'd never spoken aloud before; when she did say something, it was usually lower than a whisper.**

"**I've..." she faltered, then continued bravely. "I've seen what he does. He really does hurt her."**

**Speech complete, she hung her head and edged closer to the desk, ready to hide if the need arose.**

**Just then the bell rang, shattering the awkward silence. The atmosphere shifted back to school mode. Classmates took their backpacks and left the room quickly, chatting amiably about what their plans for the weekend were once they had taken the Final Exam.**

"**I will be calling your stepfather after tutorials to let him know about your outrageous behavior, Asaki." Mr. Mizuki said sternly.**

**He turned to Saki who froze on the spot. "And I will be notifying your parents as well. Now hurry up and leave unless you are going to stay."**

"**Come on. Lets go, Asaki. We can study at my house if you want." my friend said confidently as soon as we had left the classroom.**

**Before I could protest, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.**

"**It'll be okay. That jerk Mr. Mizuki doesn't understand. I thought we were supposed to tell adults about stuff like...stuff like the stuff that goes on at your home."**

"**That place is a nightmare. It isn't a home." I said bitterly.**

**I paused briefly in the hallway to look outside. Thunder boomed suddenly and I screamed, unable to stop myself. The lights flickered a few times before going out completely. They weren't off for a minute before the backup generators kicked on.**

"**Just great." I mumbled as we made our way downstairs to the first floor. "Out of all the rotten luck, it has to be storming. I don't think things could get too much worse, could they?"**

**Saki's hair turned from brown to black as rain began to fall heavily. I pushed my own sopping silver hair away from my face and turned my back against the rain. We were both instantly soaked from head to toe.**

"**It would have been a good day to bring an umbrella. I wondered why it started storming like this all of a sudden. Its kind of weird, you know?"**

**My friend liked the rainy weather a lot more than I did. It seemed to make her even more cheerful, despite the wet clothes now plastered to us like a second skin. Suddenly a chill crept up my spine and I stopped in my tracks. Saki went on walking until she sensed that I wasn't following her anymore.**

**I scanned the empty streets, searching for something. I wasn't sure what, but I knew that I would know when I saw it.**

**Saki's face grew apprehensive as she looked up and down the narrow road. **

"**What is it?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.**

"**I...I'm not sure. It felt like someone was watching us, but I don't see anyone. We'd better get home. We've still got four more blocks to walk."**

**Picking up our pace was difficult because it seemed like the rain was against us. It fell with no reprieve, pounding onto us, onto the ground, until it seemed like we would drown under the steady deluge.**

**Only a block away from our homes, a high pitched squeal rent the air. A car appeared from around the corner and tearing across the asphalt. It bounced off the sidewalk and screeched to a halt in front of us. The acrid smell of burnt rubber filled the air.**

**My heart leapt into my throat and lodged there. **_**'Oh god...That's...That's His car..' **_**I thought, instantly recognizing the dark green Chevy Astro. **

**Saki and I backed away slowly. I glanced at her face. **_**'She knows too. She knows this is my step-dad's car. What are we going to do. I don't understand.'**_

**The van door opened and a man stumbled out onto the street. Leaning heavily against the vehicle for support, he looked up at us and began to laugh.**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing, you bitch?!"**

**The words themselves didn't phase me - I'd been called worse before, but the menace in his voice was like freon coursing through my veins. Once again, a dark rage began to bubble inside me. The words of my teacher came back to me. The disbelief in his eyes was more painful than anything I had ever faced before.**

"**I'm not going home with you anymore!! I'm not going to live with you!! You hurt me all the time when you get drunk and I'm sick of it. You can have your stupid alcohol, but I refuse to let you hurt me ever again!" **

**By the time I was done shouting, my voice was starting to go hoarse and I trembled. I was oblivious to the rain. I could no longer feel the wet clothes sticking to my body. The rage had triggered something, but what it was I could not figure out. I felt different...More...aware. **

"**Insolent little brat!! I give you food and shelter, provide you with the very clothes on your back and you turn and say this. You have made a grave mistake." he chuckled. "And your friend is going to suffer for it. You are not allowed to see her anymore. Of course..." he withdrew something shiny and silver from his coat pocket. "...Not that she'll be alive anyway."**

**Fear raced through me. "That's a gun!! Saki, MOVE!!!" I screamed.**

**There was a blast of sound in my ears, like the crack of a whip, and then my ears began to ring. My eyes stayed open for some reason. I watched in horror as blood exploded into the air before me.**

"**SAKI, NOOOOO!!"**

**She fell to the ground with a thud, red liquid pooling around her body. I felt numb and my ears were still ringing from the gunshot. Time had stopped. The rain continued to fall, spreading like a red aura around her.**

**Slowly I walked over. A shudder of revulsion came and went as blood seeped into my shoes, staining them darkly. I had to see if she was alive...Even though the stillness shot down my hope.**

**Saki's face was a gory mess of blood and flesh. I saw where the bullet had entered cleanly through her temple – there was no way she could have survived. If I was crying I didn't know it. Coldness scattered my thoughts and sent them spiraling off into the black edges of my mind.**

**With a shaking hand I reached out and closed her eyelids. A painful heat burst forth from my stomach - an all-consuming anger that drove all sense away. I stared at my father, ignoring the familiar pain behind my eyes.**

"**You killed her, you bastard!" I shouted.**

**My stepfather merely chuckled. He raised the gun so that it was pointing at my heart.**

"**And you're next."**

**...///...///.../// Inside a house across the street:**

"**911. What is the emergency?"**

"**A little girl has just been shot."**

"**Do you know if she is alive? Is the shooter still in the area?"**

"**I'm not sure if she is alive. There's a lot of blood. The shooter is still here. I think he's going to kill another girl."**

"**What is the location?"**

"**Its on the block of Waterway and Oak Cress Street."**

"**We're dispatching an ambulance and officers now. Remain inside and stay on the line. I'm linking you through to the police now. Talk to them until they arrive."**

"**Okay."**

**...///...///.../// Back outside:**

**My blood started to boil in rage and my eyes went from lavender to dark purple. My stepfather had a fearful look on his face. I smiled tightly. His finger slipped on the trigger and the gun trembled, but suddenly he fired.**

**A piercing pain knocked the breath out of me as the bullet entered my heart. Red and black spots danced before my eyes. I barely felt the concrete beneath me. All I could think of was my best friend lying dead beside me.**

**My vision started to go blurry, but I wasn't sure if it was because of my tears or the rain. Everything seemed too quiet. With great effort I managed to make my left arm move a little. I struggled until I felt Saki's fingers against my own – Mine were almost as cold as hers.**

**I squeezed two of her fingers gently. "I'm...sorry...Saki. I couldn't...protect you. Wherever you are now...I hope that...you're safe...and that we'll...meet again some day."**

**The sound of a gunshot echoed sharply through the air. A cold awareness seeped into me ; my stepfather had taken the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. **

'_**At least he can't hurt anybody else now.' **_**I thought as I sank comfortably into numbness.**

**I closed my eyes, still holding onto Saki's fingers. Sirens wailed in the distance. They became louder as they grew closer to our location. I heard footsteps approaching, but then something blocked my ears and I couldn't here anymore. The last thing I felt before slipping away was Saki's hand being separated from my own.**

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! We're done!! Okay, how many of you are crying now? I did!! And I wrote this too. Well...Bottlecaps added all the details and I came up with the story. Make my day and push the little blue button!! In other words, review!!**


End file.
